Sabor de Pecado
by Aisawa dancando Funk
Summary: Ele era incrível, tudo o que fazia me deixava feliz e entusiasmada. Sem contar o modo como ele sorria, ou gargalhava alto, me derretia o audacioso pensamento de que algum dia aquele sorriso poderia ser para mim.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Eu sei. É uma ideia um tanto utópica pensar que um pitel como aquele pudesse notar uma pessoa como eu, não me desmerecendo, ou algo assim (coisa que a maioria das autoras das fanfics fazem com a protagonista) até porque eu também não sou pouca bosta.

Mas me comparar com aquele ser é um pouco de exagero; deixe-me explicar.

O garoto, cuja a pessoa não sai da minha cabeça, é um aspirante a jogador de futebol, tem seu estilo atlético, um sotaque até refinado pra uma pessoa que vive no interior do Maranhão. Ele não se resume à beleza física, tem seus neurônios bem trabalhados até, o cara é inteligente viu? Inclusive me ajudou com alguns problemas na época da escola.

É ou não é uma boa pinta?

PORÉM, o que mais me deixa apaixonada é o tom de pele do cara. Não, não imagine um garoto branquelo, que veio da Britânia e joga futebol americano com os amigos. Meu crush é a personificação de algum deus indiano que eu não me lembro o nome agora. Ele é rico em melanina, tem os traços rústicos, as costas largas (eu vi quando fomos ao rio no meu aniversário) cicatrizes nas pernas por conta do tempo. Ele é a representação, pelo menos pra mim, da cor marrom bombom. E são esses traços carregados de história e admiração me deixam tonta.

Talvez não seja amor, mas não posso negar que ele me atrai, nem que me obrigassem.


	2. Todo o resto

Parte 1

_-Você está na cidade há quanto tempo?_

-Há uns 15 minutos

_-Como você consegue chegar assim sem me avisar?_

-Amor da minha vida, eu fui chegando e fui ligando.

_-Sei, mas me conta, como estão as coisas? Conheceu alguém? Precisamos sair juntas!_

-Mermã, calma. Sabe de uma coisa? Tô quase no Angelim, vou descer aí.

_-Sério? Mas como você vai pra sua casa?_

-Tu paga Uber pra mim, se vira. -Louise desce do ônibus em frente ao condomínio.

Adélia ri do outro lado da linha. _-Deixa que eu pago._

Como duas desligaram. Uma loira toca uma chave da porta para uma amiga pela janela. Uma morena abre o portão e sobe para o quarto andar, elas tinham muito o que conversar.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não acredito que você já está nesse apartamento há um ano e nunca se reuniu aqui.

-O que eu posso fazer? Os amigos que eu queria reunir não estavam na cidade. -Adélia entristece o olhar.

-Pois isso acaba hoje, vamos reunir uma galera aqui. Aproveitar que a maioria tá na cidade.

-Hum, falando nisso. Adivinha quem também tá na cidade? -A loira lança um olhar malicioso para uma amiga.

-Quem? -A morena procura sua toalha na mala.

-Kayque.

Quase que parece uma morena cora. Ela se vira devagar na direção da amiga, tentando ao máximo não parecer desesperada.

-C-como a assim? -MERDA!

-Ele tá na capital amiga -ela diz como se fosse uma coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas não era. Vazia mas de um ano que não via, quer dizer ... Eles conversam por whatsapp, mas não se viam desde a escola. E o sabre que finalmente poderia ver-a à esquerdaava assustada. Tá certo que ela já teve outros relacionamentos desde que teve uma queda por ele, mas saber que apenas uma menção simples de seu nome é deixada quando você pergunta sobre isso, sem fundo, nunca deixou de gostar dele.

-Q-que bom n-né? -ela se vira de volta para uma mala.

-Ah, qual é Louise? Eu sei que ainda gosta dele. -Adélia se levanta e puxa uma toalha da mão da amiga.

-Eu sei o que é mais óbvio, mas o que quero fazer? Chame ele pra sair ?! -Ela pergunta com uma nota de sarcasmo abaixo do limite, puxando uma toalha de volta.

Um brilho nos olhos da loira se acende. Ah não, Louise sabia que dali não sairia de algo bom.

-Exatamente!

Louise revira os olhos.

-Faz o Seguinte, toma **O** banho e se arruma that Vamos sair. Você chama o resto do pessoal, quem pode ir, quem não se foda. O importante é **ELE** não faltar, assim que sair do banheiro eu vou fazer **AQUELA** fazer e você vai ficar linda. Ahhhh estou ansiosa, hoje você vai pra casa com um homem.

Adélia empurra uma amiga para o banheiro, e mesmo depois da mesma já está lá dentro ela continua com seu falatório. Louise só pode suspirar e despir, enfocando a forma melancólica na cabeça abaixo do chuveiro.

Assim que a água alcançou como costas da morena, ela pode sentir a sensação de relaxar. Levou a mão ao ombro esquerdo, sentindo uma dor ali devido a forma como dormiu no ônibus. Desligue o chuveiro e espalhe o xampu, estava dentro da geladeira, mas faria com que uma amiga estivesse digerindo. Concordava que precisava de uma distração **E** veja se você está apaixonado há tanto tempo.

Terminado o banho, Louise saiu e deixou uma amiga entrar no banheiro. Seguido para o segundo quarto desse apartamento onde havia deixado suas coisas, mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte seguiria para seu próprio apê. Se você sentou na cama e analisou a decoração do mesmo, aquele quarto era uma garota que morava com sua amiga durante o último ano da escola até que a mesma conseguisse a própria casa. Parecia que estava ontem que a loira estava ligada chorando dizendo que não queria mais ficar na capital por sentir saudade de casa, riu com essa lembrança, mas ainda não estava ontem. Esse episódio aconteceu há dois anos. Um ano em que a escola terminou. Mas quem protagonizou fez esse ano para outra fanfic.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu na porta do banheiro ser aberto, se mostrou e vestiu uma roupa íntima, depois se dirigiu para malas enquanto secava ou cabelo com uma toalha. Adélia entrou no quarto de vez, a assustando.

-Que roupa é essa ?!

-Como assim "que roupa"? eu nem me vesti ainda.

-Tô me referindo a essa _lingerie_ , que porra é essa? -Adélia volta ao seu próprio quarto às pressas.

Louise levanta e embala sua calcinha rosa de malhinha fria um pouco desbotada, se torna viável para espelho e observa ou sutiã vermelho tomara que caia também de malha fria. Não tinha percebido que uma combinação era estúpida, mas não tinha a intenção de fazer nada naquela noite, então optou pelo mais confortável.

Sem demora, a loira volta já vestida com uma _lingerie_ própria e com uma peça preta em mãos.

-Aqui está, vista.

-Não vou usar uma calcinha sua, sem contar que não pretendo transar com ninguém hoje.

-Primeiro que essa peça nunca foi usada, eu compreendi a semana passada, e já que a sua situação é mais crítica eu te dou ela.

Uma morena revira os olhos.

-Segundo, não é porque você não vai transar que tem que andar mal. E saiba, senhorita Suzana Louise, que quanto mais dizemos que não vamos fazer mais coisas que o mundo conspirar para que aconteça, quer aparecer vestida desse jeito na frente de Kayque?

Uma amiga suspira. Analisando bem, Adélia estava usando uma peça muito bonita. Ela sempre soube como vestir, e estava fazendo questão de que ela se vestia bem, então tinha algum motivo para trás. -Certo, eu visto. Mas não vou transar com ninguém.

-Nunca diga dessa água não beberei ...

-SAI DAQUI!

A loira sai do quarto rindo, fechando uma porta. Louise muda de roupa íntima e novamente se encara no espelho. Era uma _lingerie_ bonita também, sutiã preto de alças com uma renda bem fina por cima. Apenas uma calcinha era totalmente de renda preta. Corou com uma ideia de que o moreno será visto assim.

Voltou para malas e se retirou de lá um jeans curto de lavagem clara cintura alta, uma camiseta preta escrita _feminista tem filho da puta_ . Vestir meia calça do tom da sua pele e calçar os coturnos. Faça uma pequena mudança e deixe-a junto com as madeixas cortadas no meio azuladas.

Quando Adélia apareceu no seu quarto para fazer maquiagem de amiga, ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa rosa clara com desenhos de cerejas. Os cabelos loiros meio ondulados, "provavelmente deve ter feito agora a pouco", pensou Louise. Calçava saltos básicos na cor marrom. Estava linda como sempre. A mesma exige que uma amiga a deixe fazer sua maquiagem, mas a morena não é permitida, tendo como resultado um gatinho simples delineado e um batom vermelho mais escuro nos lábios da morena.

Assim que ficaram prontas, Adélia pegou o celular para enviar mensagem ao namorado para os buscadores.

-Quem vai com a gente? -Louise perguntou indo pegar um copo com água.

-Junior, eu, você e Kayque. -Ela vira para cozinhar ao ouvir uma amiga engasgar com água.

-O que ?!

-O resto do pessoal vai aparecer mais tarde. -Ela dá de ombros.

-Então ... Você quer dizer que ele vai estar no carro com o ...

Adélia a interrompe.

-Provavelmente.

-ARGHT!

Elas ouvem buzinas lá embaixo. A loira espia na janela e sorri, ela se vira para uma amiga:

-Eles chegou, agora retoca esse batom. Hoje a noite é sua.

Louise bufa e sai por último que uma amiga, pegando uma chave e trancando uma porta.

Não desvia o olhar da janela do carro. Ele ficou ali dentro de alguns minutos e só falhou com a hora de ser cumprido, muito mal inclusive. Estava envergonhada. Sempre foi assim, logo quando começou a gostar de alguém, independente de ter sido ou não amiga, pessoa, Louise sempre fica estranha. **SEMPRE.**

Adélia estava tendo uma conversa animada com o namorado Júnior, no banco da frente. Quando elas desceram, a primeira coisa que uma loira fez foi cumprimentar ou namorado com um beijo e logo depois o melhor amigo, ou abraçou, já ficou morena azulada apenas deu um tímido abraço em Júnior e um desengonçado abraço em que ela usou o beijo de bochecha no moreno marrom bombom. Depois disso, não troque uma palavra sequer com ele. Na verdade, nem tinha falado com ele. Tinha curiosidade em sabre como a voz dele tinha ficado.

Tinha ouvido dizer que voz dos garotos mudam depois dos 18, quase de forma drástica às vezes. Decidiu puxar assunto.

-Então ... -Quem deve honrar sua aparição?

Ótimo Louise, melhor forma de abordar o crush.

O mais novo (por alguns meses) sorri de forma calma ao responder: -Senti saudade de vocês.

A voz tensa deixou como as pernas do meio azuladas, esta que agradeceu aos céus por estar sentada. Que voz, meus amigos!

-Olha só ... Chegou quando? -Estava disposta a não deixar uma conversa morrer, precisa ouvir mais voz.

-Tem dois dias, mas ainda sinto como chegou hoje. -Ele comenta.

-Porque?

-Me sinto estrangeiro na cidade que morei por anos, não sei, é estranho. -Ele ri nervoso.

Louise dá um sorriso gentil. -Compreendendo. Também você viajou por vários lugares por muito tempo, é normal esse afastamento.

-Deve ser.

Ah não, ele estava parando o assunto. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

-É ... E como foram esses anos lá? Não me contou como experimentar. -Louise chega mais perto do amigo no banco.

-Ah, nossa, aconteceram tantas coisas. Acreditar que consegui ver meu pai três meses depois que sai daqui?

-Sério ?! -Os outros dois viraram para eles, uma morena dá um sorriso amarelo- Desculpe.

Ela se volta para o amigo novamente. -Como assim? -Ela pergunta mais baixo dessa vez.

O olhar do moreno se acendeu. -O primeiro jogo foi em São Paulo. Eu não acreditei quando soube que começaríamos por lá. Ele também me assistiu, acompanhou-me em alguns treinos e sempre quis que pudéssemos durante uma semana.

-Nossa Kayque. Isso é maravilhoso! -A morena sente um impulso de abraçar ou amigo, e quando percebe que isso já foi feito. Seus braços estavam na volta do pescoço, na cabeça inclinada entre o mesmo e no ombro, que exalava um cheiro maravilhoso e amadeirado. Assim que sentiu como mãos do moreno nas costas percebidas ou que estava fazendo e se afastou envergonhada.

-D-Desculpe ...

-T-tudo bem ... Eu .. -Kayque foi interrompido pelo amigo.

-Tá legal pombinhos, chegamos. -Júnior retira o sintoma de segurança e destrava como portas.

-Onde mesmo? -Louise pergunta confusa.

-Um pub com música ao vivo. -Kayque responde abrindo a porta do carro descendo e esperando pela azulada, fechando a porta do mesmo modo que ela deseja.

Louise pensa.

Os quatro caminham por uma trilha de cascalhos em direção à entrada do pub. Lá dentro, havia algumas pessoas nas mesas, outras no balcão sentadas em cadeiras altas. O ambiente era meio escuro porém contava com uma contribuição das luzes de voltagem mais baixa, causando uma atmosfera não tão carregada. Como mesas eram de madeira rústica, alguns barris eram usados como pequenas mesas para decoração ou simplesmente para beber. Ao fundo, um homem alto, bonito e cheio de barba tocava o céu, era a noite de voz e violão.

Pelo menos as músicas eram boas. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa mais próxima do palco, os rapazes foram levantados e foram ao bar buscar algumas bebidas enquanto esperava uma comida. Como duas olhavam em volta até Adélia corta o silêncio:

-Então ... O que foi aquele abraço? -Ela olha maliciosamente para uma amiga.

-N-Nada demais. Eu só ... fiquei feliz por ele ter encontrado com o pai. -A azulada cora.

-Hum, ele não tinha me contado isso.

-Sério? Que estranho.

-Talvez pela falta de tempo. Ele deve pretender contar quando estivermos todos juntos. -A loira sorri simples.

-Deve ser. Que horas acha que eles chegam?

-Daqui um pouco, não se preocupe. Na pior das hipóteses, você vai para a cama com o gosto. -A mais nova (Por quatro dias) esconde o rosto sem braço direito como quem não quer nada.

-Adélia! -Uma morena recuperação.

-Aqui estão as bebidas. -Júnior se aproxima da mesa e põe como garrafas de vodka e vinho sobre a mesa- Sobre o que estavam falando?

-Nada demais, então Louise está dizendo que quer cantar no palco. -Adélia se serve com uma vodka.

-É sério? -Kayque pergunta ocupando um lugar ao lado da morena, que cora.

-É ... Talvez. -Ela alcança o vinho e serve, bebendo o conteúdo do copo de vez, deixando os outros assustados. -O que foi?

-Isso é Gaúcho, Louise. -Júnior aponta.

-E ..?

-Quer voltar carregado? -Adélia pergunta.

-Deixa ela beber. Hoje a noite é dela.

Louise se assusta com uma frase de seu amigo. Não era a primeira vez que ele apoiava essa questão, mas assegurava ou fato da atitude dele ser a mesma, mesmo depois do tempo. Ela sorri bobamente enquanto encarava. O olhar do maior encontra o dela, ele sorri de volta.

-Quer mais uma dose? -Ele pergunta.

Louise sai do transe. -Ah, sim por favor.

Ela estende o copo de vidro pequeno, permitindo que o moreno coloque um pouco mais de vinho. Dessa vez ela bebe mais devagar.

Quando a comida chega, acompanhada de outras porções de fritas, eles começam a conversar mais avidamente. Uma conversa era sobre coisas aleatórias no dia de cada dia, Adélia recupera o fato de morar sozinha dificulta sua preguiça, pois tinha que lavar uma louça ou arrumar uma casa. Júnior dizendo que a faculdade puxava muito, mas que estava orgulhoso de onde havia chegado. Kayque disse que estava feliz por poder finalmente descansar e ver os amigos, como viagens frequentes ou deixadas "sugeridas".

Louise ouve tudo com um sorriso, e faz um comentário sarcástico ou irônico aqui e ali, mas não se sente confortável em recuperar nada da sua rotina, até porque ... Sobre o que ela iria recuperar? De um apartamento semi-ocupado para arrumar? Ou que estava com medo da nova vida, ou que desejava ligar para seus pais? Não, aquilo era algo demais para jogar na mesa. Estava desejando ter uma noite maravilhosa e ainda 20:15 da noite.

\- Posso contar com Louise, como foi uma viagem? -Ficou aliviado de que o amigo tinha feito uma pergunta menos delicada.

-Bem ... Foi latina, sem contar que ainda tenho que arrumar como minhas coisas que estão nas caixas ainda. -Ela responde Júnior dando um pequeno gole no vinho.

-Onde estão essas caixas? Não te vi descer de ônibus com elas. -A loira pergunta.

-Ele levou direto para o apartamento, minha prima como recebida, me enviou a mensagem assim que chegou.

-Onde vai ficar morando? -Foi uma vez de Kayque perguntar, estava sentindo uma entrevista de emprego.

-São Cristóvão. No condomínio da avenida.

-Ui, ótima localização. -O moreno elogia- Não sei onde vou ficar ainda.

-Como assim? -Louise pergunta- Tá onde agora?

-Na Casa de Dayvid, mas não pretendo ficar lá por muito tempo. Detesto morar de favor. -Ele vira o copo com uma vodka.

-Vai ficar na cidade por quanto tempo? -Júnior México ou copo de um lado para outra mesa.

-Talvez até o fim do ano. A Sede libera os jogadores por esses meses para visitar como famílias, confesso que fiquei aliviado.

-Eu o que diga. -Louise sussurra, mas parece que o maior conseguiu ouvir.

-Oi?

-That?

-Cantarolar?

-Quer namorar comigo?

Todos ficam em silêncio, encarando uma azulada. A mesma começa a rir.

-É o meme gente. -Ela volta a rir, dessa vez de nervoso.

Os outros três tempos também, mas Adélia e Júnior sabiam que no fundo o que não era uma brincadeira. Você já sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo na voz menor quando disse que era zueira, percebeu que queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha coragem. Desejava que ela dissesse ou que queria antes que fosse embora.

Parte 2

Em meio a tanta conversa, mal vi ou passar. E quando deu 22:19 perceber que o resto do pessoal não iria mais chegar. Ligado para eles e a resposta foi que já foi sabida, eles estavam ocupados com as suas coisas, não era isso que fazia muita diferença, já que estavam se divertindo apenas eles quatro. Depois de conversar e enfim terminar uma comida, Adélia teve uma idéia:

-Que subir lá e mostrar seu talento?

-Tá falando sério? Faz muito tempo que não me apresenta. -Louise se encontra na cadeira.

-Nadadisso, eu te ouvi no pub Mirinzal não faz um mês, e você estava incrível. -Júnior atiça a morena.

-É o mesmo Louise, você pode ver bem, sem contar que Kayque nunca mais viu cantando. -Adélia atiça mais ainda.

-É verdade. Vai lá Panda, mostra pra galera como é que faz. -Kayque sorri empurrando de leve ou ombro pela menor.

-Certo, mas vocês vão me pagar uma bebida e sem câmeras. -Ela se levanta.

Era -Já. -Uma loira prepara uma câmera para iPhone.

Louise bufa e caminha em direção ao palco. Ela se identifica com o homem e diz uma música que iria cantar. Ela sobe no palco e se senta no banco alto, posicionando ou violando a perna esquerda, verificando se estava afinado.

-Boa noite a todos. -Louise vira o olhar para seus amigos, estes que sorriram e fizeram sinal de _joinha_ para ela.

"Certo, vamos lá"

Ela começa a dedilhar a música, percebendo o sorriso no rosto de cada pessoa ali presente ao reconhecer o ritmo, Louise cantarola a primeira nota.

"_É, você é um negão de tirar o chapéu. Não posso dar mole se não você 'creu'. Me ganha na manha e 'bau bau' leva meu coração" _

Viu o sorriso no rosto de Adélia triplicar de tamanho, sabia o que ela achava dessa música. Sorriu de volta ao continuar a estrofe.

"_É, você é um ébano, lábios de mel. Um príncipe negro feita a pincel. É só melanina cheirando a paixão"_

Na mesa de seus amigos todos sabiam pra quem era aquela canção. Mas pelo visto o moreno sabor de pecado ainda não tinha percebido. Quando chegou no refrão, decidiu que não desviaria o olhar.

"_Pois é, me pego toda hora querendo te ver. Olhando pras estrelas pensando em você, negão eu tô com medo que isso seja amor"_

"_Muleque levado, sabor de pecado, menino danado. Fiquei balançada, confesso, quase perco a fala com seu jeito de me cortejar, que nem mestre Sala"_

Ele riu. Talvez por vergonha, talvez pela bebida, mas riu. E era o sorriso mais lindo e branco do mundo, e aquele sorriso estava sendo direcionado a ela.

"_Meu preto retido, malandro, distinto, será que é instinto? Mas quando te vejo enfeito meu beijo. Retoco o batom, a sensualidade da raça é um dom. É você meu ébano, é tudo de bom"_

Louise sorriu e levantou do banco com o violão em mãos. Cantava enquanto olhava fixamente para seu amigo, sua expressão era de confiança com divertimento, seu sorriso era verdadeiro e leitoso. Podia ser efeito da bebida, mas não era, ela não estava bêbada, apenas mais solta. No seu olhar todos viam um brilho ousado e sedutor, embora aquela música fosse uma declaração de amor no samba, quando estava sendo cantada por Louise apenas com o violão acompanhando, a música virava um jogo de acordes celestes e suaves.

Adélia divergia o olhar entre a amiga e o moreno, que pareciam travar uma batalha com os olhares. "Quem flerta mais que quem?" a loira riu com o pensamento.

Assim que Louise concluiu a música, fez um pequeno solo com o violão e finalizou. Os aplausos foram surdos, mas a azulada prestava atenção apenas em uma mesa. Fez uma pequena reverência, estendendo uma saia imaginária e desceu do palco ainda ao som de aplausos.

Se aproximou da mesa e se sentou, sentia a cabeça rodar por conta do nervosismo.

-O que foi aquilo? -Júnior disse admirado- Filmou tudo Adélia?

-Mas é claro que sim -ela estende o braço pra ele- Você foi incrível lá em cima.

A amiga elogia. Louise cora.

-E teve uma pessoa que não tirava os olhos de você -A loira perturba apontando com a cabeça o moreno ao lado da amiga.

Kayque automaticamente vira para a meio azulada, essa que também o encara por certo tempo, sem dizer nada.

-Desse jeito bem aí mesmo. -Júnior quebra o clima daqueles dois, que desviam o olhar constrangidos.

O moreno vendo a timidez da amiga decide reverter a situação, então comenta sobre o desempenho dela no palco:

-Você realmente foi muito bem. Como diz que faz tempo que não se apresenta? -Ele coloca mais uma dose no copo.

-Fazer o quê? -Louise ri nervosamente- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso de "ser boa" no que faço.

Ela faz aspas com os dedos.

-Quando foi que começou mesmo a se apresentar em bares?

-Er... -Louise trava, não se sentia bem falando sobre isso. A verdade é que sentia vergonha de se apresentar, e mais ainda do motivo pelo que teve que passar a cantar em pub's e bares. Percebendo o incômodo da amiga, Adélia decide mudar de assunto:

-Então gente, tá ficando tarde. Onde nós ainda podemos ir? -Ela sorri estonteantemente, sempre fora boa em cortar climas chatos.

-Eu iria para a casa do Dayvid. -Kayque responde.

-Ainda quer sair? -Júnior pergunta.

-Ué, porque não? A noite é uma criança. -Ela se levanta pegando a bolsa retirando de lá uma certa quantia em dinheiro e entregando ao namorado- Vocês vão pagar a conta, Louise e eu esperamos no carro.

A morena já havia dado sua parte do dinheiro e logo saía do pub junto com a amiga. Assim que chegaram no carro, Adélia encara a amiga.

-Certo, é hoje.

-Hoje o quê, doida? -Louise ri confusa.

-É hoje que você vai ficar com o gostosão -Ela ri simples- Vou dar um jeito de que ele pare na sua casa.

Louise empalideceu -Tá ficando doida? Eu disse que não iria transar com ninguém hoje.

-Hoje. Mas já passa da meia noite, não é mais "hoje".

-Adélia Safira, não faça isso. Eu não vou fazer algo dessa forma, você sabe disso. Sem contar que eu nem sei se ele também gosta de mim. -A morena cruza os braços.

-Ah, qual é Louise? É mais do que óbvio que ele gosta de você. Não vê a forma como ele te olha?

Elas param de conversar quando viram os rapazes se aproximando. -Só pensa nisso, eu sei que você também quer.

A loira entra no carro assim que o namorado o destrava. Louise abre a porta também e espera que o moreno entre para o mesmo fecha-la. Quando saem do estacionamento, rumo a algum destino aleatório, a morena estava com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. O que Adélia queria dizer com aquilo?

"Pera aí, 'também quer'?!"

Isso era sério? Como assim "também"? Talvez ela tenha falado com ele? Ou talvez percebido alguma coisa..? Louise não sabia, mas precisava saber disso antes que ele se fosse. Não era brincadeira, nem mais uma das suas paranóias passageiras, que inclusive não duravam um mês, mas ela já estava naquele chove e não molha há tanto tempo, precisava saber dos sentimentos do maior sobre ela, não só precisava como iria descobri-los. Sejam os sentimentos ditos pela sua própria boca, ou pela boca de outra pessoa.

Instintivamente ela soca a própria perna em sinal de determinação, porém o soco foi muito forte e ela se encolhe de dor. Kayque desvia sua atenção da janela para a amiga que estava com a cabeça apoiada nos próprios joelhos nus.

-Tá tudo bem? -Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Ao ouvir o som da voz do maior, a morena se endireita abruptamente, perfilando a coluna e cruzando as pernas, pondo a esquerda sobre a direita bem em cima do pequeno hematoma que ela mesma havia criado, rindo nervosamente. Sentindo a dor se espalhar pela perna, a morena volta a descruzar as pernas e dessa vez põem as duas mãos em cima do machucado, gemendo de dor.

-Acho que não. -Ela passa os dedos por uma mecha azulada que caía sobre o olho, a colocando para trás da orelha.

O moreno cor de bombom sorri ao reparar na delicadeza dos traços de sua amiga. Mesmo no escuro dos bancos de trás do carro, ele conseguia ver os reflexos castanhos de seus olhos. O que aqueles olhos já viram? O que eles fotografam? O que os faz brilhar?

Kayque estremece ao ver aqueles olhos levantarem e o encararem. Olhos intensos e ao mesmo tempo gentis. Ele iria perceber depois de um tempo de convivência que a amiga tinha o raro dom de sorrir com os olhos, mesmo o sorriso sendo tímido, seus olhos praticamente gargalhavam. Naquela escuridão, qualquer um diria que era o reflexo da luz da rua, ou de algum poste, mas Kayque juraria que havia visto um brilho diferente naqueles olhos assim que os encarou. Será que..? Talvez. Alguém que canta uma música daquela e daquele jeito na tem outra intenção. Pra falar a verdade, agora que percebeu, ela estava sendo bem específica, sorriu com aquele pensamento.

Mas por hora, não faria nada. Gostava de ver a pequena garota-quase-mulher a sua frente tomando atitudes e investindo naquilo que queria. Esperava que isso fosse um traço de sua personalidade, não apenas um "macete" para impressiona-lo. Sorriu novamente e gostou do que viu, a pequena garota a sua frente sorriu docemente de volta, e alí, na escuridão do banco de trás do carro, ele percebeu que gostava do sorriso dela.

Se passou uma semana, o que ela estava fazendo? Havia saído com seus amigos há uma semana, e aquele _rolê_ serviu apenas para que tivesse certeza de que estava apaixonada pelo amigo. Mas desde então não "falou-falou" com ele. Quer dizer, havia ido na litorânea só por lazer e encontrou o dito cujo por lá com os outros garotos. A azulada passou o resto da noite com eles. Conversaram, riram de várias coisas, ela confessa que sentiu saudade do ano em que ela era a única garota do grupo, não necessariamente das circunstâncias que a levaram a ficar só ali, mas sim da companhia deles, da zueira, enfim, dos momentos aleatórios e icônicos que passaram juntos.

Louise desiste de ler o livro, suspirando, ela o joga do outro lado do baixo sofá de paletes. Voltando a se deitar a meio azulada corre os olhos pelo cômodo, lembrando como foi duro conseguir decora-lo. A pequena copa sala fora decorada, em grande parte, por ela mesma. À sua frente a pequena televisão de 32 polegadas estava suspensa na parede sobre um painel feito de paletes amarelado. Haviam alguns pequenos vasos de plantas sobre o mesmo, abaixo do mesmo um tanque de pernas tortas apoiava alguns porta retratos e mais vasos de plantas. A mesa de jantar era pequena e branca, não haviam muitas cadeiras já que não recebiam muitas visitas e, em sua maioria, quando iam, ficavam na área de lazer do condomínio.

O pequeno apartamento era sua nova casa, e particularmente, estava começando a se acostumar com ela. Havia se mudado oficialmente para lá fazia uma semana, mas começou a dormir e decora-lo na metade do ano passado. Louise tinha combinado com sua prima que dividiriam as despesas do apartamento e assim foi, com o dinheiro dos empregos quebra galhos as duas pagavam as contas e seus pais o aluguel até que as duas tivessem renda fixa. As duas se davam bem, então não foi difícil viverem debaixo de um mesmo teto, muito embora ainda houvessem brigado uma vez ou outra, mas acontece.

Falando nisso, onde Rackel estava?

Sua prima havia dito que demoraria, mas não que seria tanto. Já eram 21:20, talvez ela tenha ido dormir na casa do namorado. Àquela altura Louise já havia deixado de lado as especulações, Rackel era adulta, sabia o que estava fazendo de sua vida, ela é que não sabia, e perder tempo pensando sobre o paradeiro de sua prima não iria ajudá-la a passar na faculdade. Frustrada com os próprios pensamentos, a meio azulada levanta do sofá e segue em direção a cozinha, já que não tem nada pra fazer ela vai fazer um lanche.

Fez seu sanduíche e pôs um pouco de café na xícara, caminhou até o próprio quarto e se aconchegou nas almofadas. Retirou o celular do carregador e verificou as mensagens:

Duas da operadora

Uma do grupo da família, talvez alguma menção

Sete mensagens de Adélia

Duas de Igor

Certo, alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Abriu o whatsapp e leu as mensagens da amiga primeiro. Ela dizia algo sobre ele já estar chegando no condomínio, as mensagens eram todas em CAPS LOCK, como se ela estivesse gritando ou animada. Ele? Ele quem? Releu as mensagens e novamente não entendeu, quando abriu o teclado para responder perguntando quem estava indo para onde, sua campainha toca. Acreditando ser sua prima, e já preparando a língua para brigar com a mesma, a morena se levanta e vai em direção a porta.

Novamente a campainha toca, Louise já irritada com a insistência, destranca a porta e a abre de vez, pronta para reclamar, porém seu praguejo fica peso na garganta com a visão a sua frente. Um corpo meio acordado e meio dormido resmunga algo antes de vacilar no próprio peso e cair pra frente, parando em cima da azulada, que não tendo como sustentar o peso, vai ao chão junto com o maior. Assustada com a situação a meio azulada tenta sair debaixo daquele peso, assim que se afasta consegue identificar a figura que estava desmaiada no chão de sua sala.

-Kayque? -Louise sussurra assustada.

Como ele foi parar alí? Balançando a cabeça para afastar as inúmeras perguntas ela se levanta e decide focar, precisava resolver o problema evidente primeiro. Seu amigo não podia ficar ali naquele chão, ela precisava fazer algo. Juntando todas as suas forças ela arrasta o moreno até o sofá de paletes alí perto. O ajeitando sobre o móvel ela suspira de cansaço, sua coluna não era mais a mesma.

Assim que se endireitou ela fecha a porta do apartamento que havia ficado aberta, e logo depois corre até seu quarto apanhando seu celular ela liga para sua amiga. Adélia não atendia, a morena então desiste e vai verificar as mensagens de novo, dessa vez ela lê as duas que seu amigo mandou.

**DJ: "O negão tá indo praí, prima" **

"**Resolve teus podres com ele aí" **

Como assim? Quem mandou que ele viesse até alí? E ainda por cima, aparentemente, bêbado? Se bem que ninguém mencionava que haviam o mandado até alí. Rapidamente ela responde o amigo.

**S.D: "Como assim? Por que ele veio até aqui?"**

Sem demora ele respondeu.

**DJ: "É uma história muito longa, só pessoalmente"**

"**Apenas saiba que ele precisava te dizer algo" **

Dizer algo... Isso soava familiar.

**S.D: "Igor, ele tá bêbado!" **

**DJ: "Aproveita pra tirar proveito da situação kkkkk"**

Que merda! Ela se joga na cama, frustrada. O que estava acontecendo? Quem teve a brilhante ideia de mandá-lo alí? Por que? Eram tantas perguntas. Ela leva as duas mãos à cabeça e abre a boca para gritar, mas não sai nada. Nenhum som. Apenas o grito silencioso de sua mente perturbada. Suspirando, ela relaxa os braços, os entendendo pela cama, porém seu braço direito sente algo feio em cima dos travesseiros.

Louise ri consigo mesma, o sanduíche. Ela se senta na cama e decide come-lo logo. O café já estava frio, então não teria como bebe-lo de qualquer forma. A meio azulada deu uma pequena mordida no sanduíche já frio. O queijo já havia esfriado, então a mordida nem veio junto com a gostosa sensação do queijo se derretendo no ar. Ele simplesmente descolou e depois desceu goela abaixo.

Na segunda mordida, ela já estava sentindo as quentes gotas líquidas de sal escorrendo por seu rosto. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Nem um sanduíche fresco ela podia comer? Algo sempre tinha que acontecer pra acabar com sua paz. Louise já estava cansada. Tão cansada.

Cansada e Carente.

C.C

Ótimo, mais uma sigla repetida pra sua vida. Inclusive essa é bem parecida com a que usava com sua amiga virtual. Ah Karol, que saudades dos conselhos.

Louise enxuga o rosto com a costa da mão esquerda. Estava prestes a se afundar ainda mais em sua tristeza quando ouviu um praguejo vindo da sala. Ela comeu o resto do sanduíche rapidamente e seguiu para fora do quarto, no caminho do corredor ela continuava secar as lágrimas insistentes. Ao chegar na sala ela encontra o seu amigo sentado no sofá, coçando a cabeça.

Ela fica parada na soleira do cômodo, encarando a figura mulata a sua frente. A camisa social branca meio aberta, os sapatos de bico sujos e ralados, sentiu uma pena pois eles deviam ter custado uma grana. Ao notar a presença da meio azulada, o moreno levanta o olhar para a mesma, que congela ainda mais ao perceber o olhar.

-Estava chorando?- Kayque pergunta depois de um tempo a encarando.

Instintivamente ela leva as mãos ao rosto e aos olhos, tentando os enxugar.

-Não. Eu só... Você está bem? -Ela se aproxima do maior.

O mesmo ri da mudança de assunto da amiga, deixaria pra falar daquilo mais tarde.

-Me sinto tonto. Tem alguma coisa pra comer?

-Sabia que estava bêbado. Vou te fazer café, deve ter torradas na geladeira.

Louise se vira e entra na pequena cozinha que era separada da sala por apenas uma parede. Pega as torradas e passa o requeijão por elas. Põe o café em uma xícara e logo depois leva o pequeno lanche ao seu amigo.

-Obrigado. -Ele pega a torrada da bandeja que a meio azulada havia apoiado no sofá. Logo tomando um gole do café.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Sei que não é bem a melhor hora, mas preciso saber.

A meio azulada pergunta.

O moreno apenas meneia com a cabeça, confirmando, enquanto mastigava.

-Por que veio pra cá?

Kayque se ajeita no sofá em frente a amiga. Que pergunta em?

-Precisava te dizer algo. -Ele morde mais uma vez a torrada -Você sabe que sou meio ocupado não é?

Ela assente.

-Porém, agora que finalmente estou podendo ter um tempo só pra mim, eu percebo que falta algo.

-Não tô conseguindo te entender, como assim falta algo? Você tem tudo, Kayque.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Claro, poxa. Você pode viajar pra vários lugares, já conheceu lugares e culturas que eu nem em sonhos conheço. Sem contar que essa vida de liberdade, de poder sair e andar com quem quiser, sem precisar se ver preso é simplesmente... Incrível.

-Sei... Mas eu já tô nessa vida há muito tempo. Na verdade eu só fui poder conhecer esses outros lugares apenas há três anos. Porém eu já tinha essa liberdade. -Ele se encosta no banco do sofá.

-Eu lembro... Mas então, o que houve?

-Isso cansa. Não digo que tô mal acostumado, mas eu sinto falta da antiga vida. Daquele suspense que tinha toda vez que planejávamos fazer algo grande, do fato de termos que juntar as economias pra ter algum rolê legal, sabe?

Ele deixa a cabeça no fim da almofada. -Ter sempre tudo na mão... É frustrante.

Louise se certa forma compreendia, ela via a vida de algumas primas e se perguntava como ela você simplesmente querer e a coisa acontecia. Não romantizando o sofrimento, mas quando a gente se acostuma a sempre ter que batalhar pra conseguir algo, quando finalmente podemos simplesmente desejar algo, parece que tem alguma coisa faltando. É, ela de certa forma entendia.

Após um tempo em silêncio, Louise diz:

-Então, era isso que queria me dizer? Estava só precisando desabafar?

-Não, -Ele põem a bandeja com o seu lanche recém terminado no chão -Eu precisava te dizer que eu também quero.

Espera, oi?

-Oi? Quer?

-Sim... -Ele se inclina para a frente, engatinhando para mais perto da meio azulada.

-Quer o quê? C-como assim? -Ela tentava se afastar, mas infelizmente (ou felizmente) suas costas bateram no braço do sofá, aquele era o fim.

-Quero ser seu ébano. -Louise arregala os olhos em surpresa, quando iria abrir a boca para dizer algo plausível, moreno une seus lábios aos dela.

Ela não tinha ideia de como aquilo estava acontecendo, mas decidiu se entregar assim que sentiu os lábios do maior se movimentando sobre os seus. Aquilo era gostoso, e a meio azulada agradecia aos céus por estar deitada, pois tinha certeza que suas pernas estavam bambas como gelatina. Era gostosa a sensação de frio na barriga como reação àquele contato.

Ele separou o beijo com um selinho no canto da boca dela, encarou aqueles olhos escuros, logo percebendo o quanto o rosto dela estava quente, quente e vermelho. Rio ao ver a reação dela, lhe roubando um selinho. Recebendo um praguejo dela como resposta.

-Eu posso te beijar de novo? -Ele pergunta, acariciando a bochecha vermelha da menor. Essa que apenas assentiu, levando as próprias mãos para o pescoço do marrom bombom. Kayque sorriu novamente antes de juntar seus lábios outra vez.

Dessa vez foi mais urgente, foi mais intenso. Foi necessário que ele pedisse passagem com a língua, sendo concedida de imediato pela menor. Suas línguas travavam uma deliciosa batalha onde não importava quem iria vencer, a única preocupação presente era estender aquele contato o máximo possível. Porém, infelizmente eles ainda precisavam de ar para sobreviver, então o beijo teve que ser partido. Mas isso não impediu o moreno de ainda "finalizar" com selinhos demorados.

-Acho que... Eu preciso de respostas. -Louise diz ainda meio ofegante.

-Você as terá, mas... que tal curtirmos mais um pouco?

A meio azulada sorri. Sim, eles poderiam curtir o quanto ele quisesse.

Parte 3

Ele era bom. Em tudo.

Ou na verdade, tudo nele era bom, era quente.

Louise gostava da sensação de ter os braços dele a enlaçando. Eram macios e se mantinham firmes sob seus seios. Ela sentia o peito quente e igualmente macio subir e descer no ritmo da respiração em suas costas. Assim como o hálito do moreno fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço.

A meio azulada se encolheu naquele abraço com o arrepio na nuca, sorrindo bobamente logo depois.

Louise se sentia feliz e calma naquele momento, não era sempre que podia desfrutar da sensação de preenchimento, em todos os sentidos da palavra, até porque nunca havia experimentado as duas coisas. Nunca se preocupou em encontrar conforto nesse tipo de coisa, isso era raro, mas Kayque lhe fez se sentir tão bem consigo mesma apenas naquela noite, ela não sabia dizer como aquilo tinha acontecido.

Então para se agarrar àquele sentimento ela fechou os olhos e reuniu as lembranças da noite passada.

Retomando aos amassos no sofá, Louise sente o formigamento em seu baixo ventre se intensificando. Ela o puxava, para que ele estivesse o mais perto dela, mesmo eles já estando em sua aproximação máxima, exceto por um detalhe:

Eles ainda estavam de roupas.

A excitação de ambos era tanta que mal se importavam onde estavam, na verdade, Louise apenas queria aquilo não importando as condições, desejava apenas que fosse com ele e agora.

Mas para a surpresa da menor, o moreno se mostrou um cavalheiro ao lhe perguntar se ela não preferia que eles fossem para o seu quarto, de modo que fosse mais _confortável_.

A meio azulada não pode evitar um sorriso malicioso, "confortável é? Gostei de como isso soa" pensou ela.

Ao confirmar com a cabeça, o maior se sentou para que Louise pudesse se levantar, porém não teve tempo de nada já que a mesma voltou a colar seus corpos se sentando no colo do moreno, o envolvendo em mais um beijo quente.

"Nunca pensei que fosse conhecer esse lado dela, mas confesso que estou gostando" Kayque ri entre o beijo com esse pensamento.

O mesmo se levanta do sofá e caminha com dificuldade para o quarto, isso por que a meio azulada estava em seu colo ainda. Ele teve um pouco de dificuldade em caminhar pelo corredor estando carregando ela, embora não fosse esse o problema já que é bem mais difícil se concentrar em andar, abrir a porta do quarto e se manter sob controle quando se tem uma pessoa lhe beijando de forma intensa do que parece.

Assim que conseguem adentrar o cômodo, Louise desse de cima do maior, permitindo que ele feche e tranque a porta (não que fosse muito necessário já que estavam sozinhos, mas Louise confessa que gostou da ideia de estarem trancados).

Já sem poder esperar mais, a menor o empurra levemente até a cama o fazendo deitar, e logo em seguida subir em seu colo novamente. "Essa garota tem uma tara por colos, em?" Kayque pensa, com um sorriso malicioso.

Olhando fixamente em seus olhos, Louise retira sua blusa, deixando a mostra seu sutiã de renda rosa (obrigada Safira!). O moreno apoia os cotovelos atrás das costas no colchão, e com uma das mãos puxa a menor para um beijo mais complacente, mais calmo.

Não permitindo que ela fique no controle por muito tempo, ele inverte as posições, ficando por cima. O moreno desce os beijos pelo pescoço, deixando pequenos chupões, depois pela clavícula, dessa vez deixando marcas de mordidas. Ele desce pelo vale entre os seios, deixando um rastro de saliva pela barriga da menor, que se contorcia na cama.

Subindo novamente, ele a beija com mais intensidade, movimentando sua língua sensualmente junta à da meio azulada. Ao levar a mão a um dos seios, Kayque pragueja em frustração ao sentir que o sutiã ainda estava alí.

-Eu não sei pra quê você usa isso.

-Pra você tirar. -Louise diz meio ofegante.

Kayque sorri malicioso, porém aumenta o sorriso ao finalmente se livrar daquela peça, ele sente sua boca salivar, e pra especificar isso ele passa a língua por seus lábios. Louise não podia estar mais vermelha.

Sem mais delongas ele abocanha um dos seios, levando a mão ao outro, dando continuidade às carícias. Louise não consegue conter o suspiro de desejo em reação àquele contato.

Ele era bom em tudo o que fazia.

Sorrindo ao ouvir os sons que saiam da boca da menor, ele desce a mão que estava no seio pela barriga da meio azulada, retirando o short do pijama e descendo os dedos pela intimidade dela.

Dessa vez o gemido foi mais alto.

Ele riu novamente, se com um simples toque ela já estava quase no ápice, imagine... Ele preferiu não continuar o pensamento. Ao invés disso começou a movimentar seus dedos pela região mais sensível do corpo da menor, ele a masturbava de forma suave e ao mesmo tempo intensa.

Deus, como aquilo era bom!

Vendo a mesma chegar no ápice ele leva os dedos molhados à boca, os chupando na frente dela.

-Você tem um gosto bom.

Louise não sabia se podia ficar mais vermelha do que naquela situação.

-I-Isso não é justo...

-O quê?

-Você ainda e-está vestido.

Sem cerimônia, ele retira a camisa e o resto de suas roupas. Assim como terminado de despir a menor, e colocando rapidamente o preservativo.

Ele se põem sobre ela novamente, juntando seus lábios. Permitindo que ela sentisse o próprio gosto, e a fazendo gemer por entre seus lábios ao sentir sua ereção em sua coxa.

Novamente sem paciência, Louise empurra o moreno ficando por cima do mesmo. Kayque não pode segurar a expressão de surpresa, afinal ele pensou que seria ele mesmo a comandar alí.

-Relaxa, apenas me deixe fazer isso.

Ele assente.

Tomando as rédeas da situação, Louise posiciona o membro em sua entrada, descendo na velocidade que seus olhos se fechavam, gemendo manhosa.

Assim que se acostumou com a "invasão" ela começou a se mexer. A princípio calma e dolorosamente lenta, mas logo depois seu ritmo se intensificou, Kayque pôs as mãos em seus quadris para a ajudar a se mexer. A visão dos seios dela balançando no ritmo de suas estocadas era como o próprio paraíso, na visão dele.

Já não aguentando ver e não poder fazer nada ele se senta com ela ainda em seu colo, colando seus corpos novamente. Com as mãos ainda em seus quadris ele a ajudou a subir e logo descer em seu colo. Uniu seus lábios em um beijo urgente enquanto a mesma ainda quicava sobre seu membro.

Mas para deixá-la na vontade, ou pelo menos tentar, ele a segurou, impedindo que continuasse com os movimentos. Gemendo em frustração ela tentou subir novamente, ele não deixou, então ela começou a rebolar.

"Então você é safada" Ele ri internamente.

Dessa vez ele deixou que ela continuasse com os movimentos. Porém ele decide que também quer ter o controle. Ele sai de dentro dela e a vira novamente na cama.

-De quatro.

-Tá de brincadeira? -Sim, ela estava descrente com o pedido.

-Você sabe que não é.

Louise sorri e atende ao pedido. Ele sorri mais ainda, e segurando seus quadris ele a penetra por trás.

A menor libera mais um suspiro manhoso, e tenta conter o outros que estavam saindo a medida que o moreno estocava. O mesmo também deixava escapar gemidos roucos, que não passavam despercebidos pela meio azulada.

Quando o ritmo das estocadas aumentou os braços da menor vacilaram e ela afundou o rosto nos travesseiros, de forma que sua bunda ainda estava empinada. Quanto mais rápidos os movimentos ficavam mais ela gemia, e mais ele sustentava o aperto em seu quadril.

Já prevendo o orgasmo, Kayque segurou o cabelo da menor e a puxou para cima, o permitido ouvir o gemido alto dela, significado que ela havia chegado no ápice. Ele ficou feliz por tela feito gozar também. Mais algumas estocadas e foi a vez dele de chegar ao limite, libertando o maior gemido que havia tipo naquela noite.

Eles se deixam cair no colchão, seus corpos cobertos por uma fina camada de suor. Ele se retirou de dentro dela, deu um nó na camisinha e o jogou num sexto dali.

Kayque se deitou ao lado da menor, a puxando para si. A respiração de ambos ainda estava descompassada, porém nada além dessas respirações era ouvido. Tinham a sensação de estarem apenas eles dois no mundo, e mesmo se fosse, não seria problema nenhum.

O moreno corria os dedos pela coluna da meio azulada, que sentia arrepios com o toque. A mesma fazia desenhos de círculos no braço do maior. Não precisavam dizer nada, pelo menos, não ainda. Os dois queriam apenas desfrutar da paz que sentiam naquele momento. Isso era único.

Apenas depois que um tempo que ele quebrou o silêncio.

-Eu... Acho que não é uma boa hora pra falarmos sobre nós né?

-Acho que podemos deixar isso para amanhã. Vamos aproveitar o agora.

-E o que tem de mais no agora?

Ela sorriu.

-Agora, eu definitivamente me apaixonei por você. Eu te aceito como meu ébano.

-Eu também te aceito como meu ébano.

Ele a puxa pra mais perto, a enlaçando em um abraço quente. Ela escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, mesmo suado ele tinha o melhor perfume do mundo.

Adormeceram ao som da batida de ambos os corações.

Ela guardaria aquela noite para sempre em suas memórias. Ela se recordava de cada uma das sensações, de todos os toques, de todos os beijos, e mordidas e chupões. Derreteu naquele abraço só de lembrar os toques experientes do maior entre as suas pernas.

Sentiu ele se mexendo atrás de si, a respiração dele ficou mais rápida, provavelmente estava acordando. Como resposta ao seu pensamento, Kayque a segura com mais firmeza, girando para o outro lado da cama enquanto se espreguiça, levando ela junto consigo.

Louise ri em surpresa, mas confessa que gostou da sensação de estar deitada em cima dele de costas por um momento.

Já deitada do outro lado da cama, ela se vira para poder encara-lo. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, e sua bochecha estava marcada pelo travesseiro. "Isso significa que a noite foi boa" ela pensou, mas logo ficou vermelha ao perceber o duplo sentido daquela frase.

Mesmo o seu lado _ousado _estando dormindo naquele momento, ela decidiu levar a mão ao rosto do moreno, ainda que hesitante.

Desceu os dedos pelas marcas da fronha, desenhou círculos imaginários em sua bochecha, contornou o formato das sobrancelhas e finalmente desceu o indicador pelo espaço entre elas até chegar a ponta do nariz, que foi quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

Kayque segurou a mão dela, a levando novamente para a lateral de seu rosto, esfregando sua bochecha na mesma como quem pede carinho. Ela entende o pedido e retorna os carinhos naquela região, ele se encolhia sobre seu toque como uma gatinho pidão.

-Acho que seria muito inconveniente perguntar como foi a sua noite?

Ela passa a fazer carinho em sua orelha, depois volta para a bochecha.

-Não, por que eu mesmo queria perguntar isso.

Ele sorri, levando a mão direita para o bumbum dela, mas antes de chegar àquela região, ela geme de dor, parando o carinho no rosto do maior. Assustado com a reação inesperada, ele retira o cobertor daquela área. O que viu o deixou ainda mais assustado.

Louise desceu os olhos para seu próprio corpo e não pode evitar de dar um tapa na própria testa.

-Eu sabia que iriam ficar as marcas.

Nos quadris na menor, estavam as marcas perfeitas das mãos do moreno. Louise não era branca, mas seu tom de pele era bem mais claro que o de Kayque, embora isso não responda muito sobre a situação, mas às vezes ela conseguia algumas marcas de roxo em seu corpo que nem ela mesma sabia de onde vieram.

Ela cutucou com o indicador a marca onde seria o dedo médio dele, ela se contraiu logo depois, estava tudo dolorido e vermelho.

-Me desculpe.

-Ah... É só passar algum gel que deve passar. Na pior das hipóteses eu só fico com a marca das suas mãos pra sempre. -Ela ri pra tentar descontrair o clima.

Ele ri junto.

-Mesmo assim, acho que pus um pouco de força no aperto.

-Bom, eu sabia que iria sair com alguma marca, só que não achei que fosse ser uma tão icônica assim -Louise leva as mãos dele para enlaçar sua cintura, já que mais abaixo não podia encostar- Mas não me arrependo.

Kayque sorri malicioso com os olhos, aquilo não iria prestar. Mas quem disse que aqueles dois queriam algo que preste?

Ele deu início a um beijo calmo, depois de todos os amassos da noite passada, ela merecia que ele fosse carinhoso. Porém ela mesma os separou, mas não antes de morder o lábio inferior do maior.

-Precisamos levantar, afinal não é só eu que moro aqui. Precisamos deixar a casa em ordem.

Ela tenta se levantar, mas ele a segura.

-Hummm, podemos ficar só mais um pouco?

Louise acha graça -Não seu preguiçoso, já deve ser tarde. E você precisa me esclarecer algumas coisas também.

A meio azulada levanta e tenta o puxar, sem muito sucesso.

-Ah, tudo bem, se precisar de mim estou na cozinha fazendo o café. -Ela caminha nua até a porta, Kayque não pode deixar de rir ao ver as marcas de seus dedos na bunda da menor.

Ele se senta na cama, esfregando os olhos para se livrar do sono. Ri novamente ao ter alguns flashes da noite passada. Ah cara, eles tinham que fazer aquilo de novo.

Louise estava no banheiro, encarando as marcas de mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço e ombros no espelho.

É oficial, ele era realmente muito bom em tudo o que fazia.

Parte Final

-Me diz uma coisa, há quanto tempo tu gosta de mim?

Kayque segura a risada. Começamos bem.

-Acho que faz um tempinho, na verdade eu já te olhava desde as férias do terceiro ano. Mas acredito que só fui... comprovar o que eu sentia na noite que fomos ao pub.

Louise o encara meio descrente. -Certo... Isso é estranho de acreditar.

Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos.

-Por quê?

-Ora, pensa comigo. Não é todo dia que o cara que você gosta aparece na sua casa, diz que também gosta de você, te beija e depois vocês transam -novamente ele segura o riso- Isso não é de acontecer com Suzana Louise, entende a estranheza da situação?

-É... Eu entendo. Mas você tem que admitir que dessa forma foi melhor.

Ela desvia o olhar e esconde o rosto entre os braços em cima da mesa. -Sim...

Louise sussurra, mas ele consegue ouvir.

Rindo suavemente, e pegando as mãos dela com as suas, Kayque lhe beija as costas. -Onde está a garota ousada da noite passada?

Isso foi o suficiente pra ela ficar ainda mais vermelha.

-E-Está dormindo.

-Então deixemos ela descansando para esta noite.

-O quê?

Louise não obteve sua resposta, ele já tinha saído da sala e ido para o quarto. Ela vai até ele.

Kayque estava vestindo sua calça e se preparando para calçar os sapatos de bico.

-Você não terminou de me esclarecer as coisas. -a meio azulada diz.

Ele se senta na cama e começa a se calçar.

-O que mais quer saber?

Louise fica em silêncio por um tempo, precisava perguntar algo que fosse conseguir retirar essa sensação de dúvida dentro de si. Era estranho de se pensar, mas mesmo depois da noite passada ela continuava insegurança quando à "relação deles". Finalmente, ela perguntou:

-Pode me contar exatamente o que aconteceu antes de você chegar aqui?

Seu coração estava à mil, precisa ter certeza que o que ele dizia era verdade. Não a culpem, esse coração azulado já havia sido machucado várias vezes e de várias formas.

O moreno a chamou para que se sentasse ao lado dele na cama.

-Eu... Estava com os caras do time. Ontem foi um desses dias que eles levavam as namoradas pra saírem junto com a gente, porém justo naquele dia eu era o único que não tinha ninguém.

-Me procurou por carência? -o tom de indignação subindo uma oitava.

-Não, claro que não. Me deixe terminar.

Louise se encosta na cabeceira da cama, esticando as pernas no colo dele.

-Acontece que, eu percebi o que estava faltando. E assumi que Adélia estava certa. -ele espera ela franzir o cenho e inclinar a cabeça para um lado para continuar- Eu conversei com ela tem uns cinco dias, ela me disse que eu estava muito avulso. Que chegou num ponto que as coisas que eu fazia eram sem sentimento ou objetivo. E eu mesmo percebi que ir pro treino ou viajar pra jogar estava sendo algo feito por obrigação, não mais por amor sabe?

Louise assente.

-E ela jogou na minha cara que eu deveria ir atrás de algo, ou alguém, que me trouxesse uma luz para que as coisas pudessem voltar a fazer sentido. Foi isso que eu te disse na sala ontem a noite, eu estava sentindo a falta de algo. E depois que eu te vi cantando naquele pub, rindo na Litorânea com a gente e se alegrando por eu ter me reencontrado com meu pai... que eu percebi que era você a luz capaz de trazer sentido à minha vida.

-Mas... -Kayque a interrompe, pedindo que ela esperasse.

-Então, eu me levantei e sai do restaurante que estávamos e mandei mensagem no grupo do bonde, pedindo ajuda deles.

-Espera, mas como eu não vi isso?

-Eu te tirei do grupo antes disso. -ele diz entre risos.

-Desgraçado...

-Bem, o fato é que eles me aconselharam a vir aqui naquela hora, e eu vindo... Deu no que deu.

-Tá mas, e as mensagens de Adélia e de Igor? E você me parecia bêbado quando chegou.

-Mensagens? Nem sabia que eles tinham te enviado mensagens. E eu não estava bêbado.

-Estava sim, até desmaiou na minha sala.

Kayque franze o cenho. -Você bebeu, não bebeu?

Louise pergunta.

-É possível que eu tenha bebido uma ou duas doses de Vodka pura.

-Eles devem ter presumido que tu tava bêbado, por isso me enviaram mensagem.

Ela bate na própria testa.

-Acho que sim...

Um silêncio se instala no ambiente, mas não era o tipo confortável, parecia que ainda haviam coisas a serem ditas, tanto da parte dela quanto dele. Louise se sentia insegura quanto ao passo que estava sendo dado. Já Kayque, tinha noção das coisas que iriam mudar dali pra frente, e estava se sentindo bem com isso, isto é, se ela aceitar o pedido dele.

-Kayque, eu não sou nenhuma luz. -ela corta o silêncio impregnado nas paredes do quarto.

Ele não responde, apenas espera que ela termine.

-Eu sou só uma desmiolada que age como se tivesse controle de tudo, mas não tem. Eu não tenho maturidade mental pra suportar essa pressão que é ter algo sério, meus relacionamentos passados são a prova disso.

Louise se encolhe na cabeceira, abraçando os joelhos.

-Nunca estranhei que ninguém me levasse a sério, porque as vezes nem eu levo. Mas ter você, realmente, depositando sua fé em mim, e me entregando seus sentimentos de uma força tão simples, sem hesitar... É novo, pelo menos, romanticamente falando.

A menor dá um sorrisinho. O moreno a encara fixamente, queria saber se poderia descobrir algo mais, algo que ela não estivesse contando. Mas tudo o que via era o quão verdadeiras aquelas palavras estavam sendo. Ela não estava mentindo quando lhe falava de sua confusão. Mas agora era ele que estava confuso.

-Então, isso é um... não? -pela primeira vez naquele momento, ele hesitou. E isso não passou despercebido pela menor.

-É claro que não. -Louise se aproxima do maior, juntando as mãos dele às suas- Só queria te deixar a par de tudo o que estou sentindo, já que... Você estava me contando sobre o que sentia, então...

Kayque ri. Como ele estava apaixonado por essa guria.

-Ah sim. Nossa, por um momento achei que você fosse me rejeitar. -sua risada se torna nervosa.

-Você deveria saber que eu não sou de transar por conta do momento.

Ele ri mais ainda, porém dessa vez a risada dela se mescla a dele. Kayque ouve sua risada gostosa, e desejou por ouvi-la mais vezes, se possível, pra sempre.

Louise enlaça seus braços pelo pescoço do maior, juntando seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso. Ele abraça sua cintura, a impedindo de se afastar (como se ela fosse fazer isso). Porém quando o clima estava para esquentar o som da campainha tocando os retira do transe.

Num susto, Louise pula da cama e empurra o namorado para fora do quarto em direção a cozinha.

-Veste essa camisa rápido e se senta na mesa, finge que estava tomando café ou sei lá. Disfarça! -ela sussurra de forma gritante para ele enquanto arrumava a sala e fechava a porta de seu quarto.

-Certo. -Kayque enche a xícara de novo e pega uma torrada, ele teria que comer novamente.

Assim que a campainha toca de novo, Louise grita para a porta um "Já vai!", antes de abri-la.

-Opa, dona Suzana! Tava dormindo ainda? -Rackel entra no apartamento. Louise revira os olhos.

-Engraçadinha. -a meio azulada repara na aparência de sua prima enquanto fecha a porta. Seu cabelo ruivo estava meio bagunçado, suas roupas aparentavam terem sido vestidas sem muito cuidado. Certamente a noite dela havia sido ótima.

Riu maliciosamente.

Rackel, ao entrar no primeiro cômodo, se depara com a figura estranha em sua sala. Franzindo o cenho, ela direciona seu olhar para a prima, interrogativa.

Percebendo isso, Louise toma a iniciativa de apresentar seu "amigo".

-Kel, esse é Kayque. Kayque essa é Rackel, minha prima que divide o apê comigo.

-Ah sim, muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Suzana me falou muito de você.

O moreno olha para a namorada por um instante, mas logo o desvia, rindo.

-Espero que só coisas boas. Prazer em conhecê-la também. -ele a responde cortês.

-Talvez. -a ruiva deixa isso jogado no ar e vai em direção ao seu quarto.

Assim que ela fecha a porta do mesmo, Louise se joga no sofá. Nossa, nunca pensou que a presença de sua prima fosse ser mais intimidadora do que a de seus pais.

-Ficou nervosa? -o moreno pergunta.

-Nossa, muito.

-Relaxe, acho que ela gostou de mim. Vou passar a vir mais aqui.

Ele dá um gole no café.

-Se for vir, me avisa que eu aviso ela. Por que acho que ela não gostou de ter chegado e me encontrar com alguém aqui. -a menor rói a unha do mindinho.

-Não dê importância pra isso, você já é uma adulta. No máximo tem que avisar que tá saindo.

-Acredito que nunca vou me acostumar com essa vida de adulta. -ela se senta no sofá de forma torta. Kayque se levanta da cadeira e caminha em direção a menor. Se agacha e deposita um beijo cálido em sua testa.

-Nem eu. -ele sorri, simples.

-Acho que você já deveria ir. São 11:20, você não tem hora pra estar no clube?

-Se esqueceu que estou de férias?

Louise faz uma expressão confusa, "ah, era mesmo".

-É verdade, tinha me esquecido. Então pretende fazer o quê? Morar aqui?

-Não, mas que tal sairmos a tarde? O bonde ficaria feliz em saber que deu tudo certo.

Louise sorri abertamente. -Isso soa bem. Mas você precisa ir pra casa tomar um banho, e eu fazer o almoço.

-Percebi -ele coça a nuca em nervosismo- Eu te envio mensagem avisando a hora que formos sair, certo?

-Certo, e me coloca de volta no grupo.

-Pode deixar- ele revira os olhos.

Eles se levantam rindo e vão em direção ao térreo do prédio. Louise se despede do moreno, e assim ele entra no carro ela volta correndo para o macaco.

Ela entra saltitando pelos cômodos. Estava feliz com todos os últimos acontecimentos, caralho, que sensação de leveza. No fim, ela terminou de arrumar uma bagunça e fazer o almoço, feliz.

Agradeço a todos que leram, estou feliz em compartilhar essa fanfic com vocês. Até a próxima


End file.
